Couples Prompts
by Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen
Summary: A collection of couples prompts. Spans from Percabeth to Jeyna, with a variety of couples I have never written before. /Have fun reading!/
1. Sandwiches

**Hermosa Rein Beautiful Queen does not own Percy Jackson, the book that is mentioned, or any of the characters.**

**_PERCY JACKSON_**

"Annabeth! Please!" whined Percy, as he looked at his girlfriend, who was trying to read a book that had a 4 kids and a dog on it, and said something like '_Fmaous Fvie Go Avdneturing Aiagn'_. She sighed as she met her boyfriend's pleading sea-green eyes.

"No, Percy," she said, and she was about to go back to her book. It was getting exciting, but, before she could look at the book, Percy had climbed onto her, so he was resting on her legs, his arms propped on either side of her.

"Pwease, Anniebeth?" he asked, breaking out the baby voice and puppy-dog eyes. Annabeth sighed. She could never resist those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I'll make you a peanut butter and jam sandwich."

"Yay!"

_THUD!_

"Uh, Percy? Get off of me. I know it's a hug, but people may take it the wrong way."

"Oh."

**_PERCY JACKSON_**

**If anyone can guess the book that Annabeth was reading, I'll give you 2 virtual BLUE chocolate chip cookies.**

**I have a whole list of prompts, with all kinds of couples. The next one is going to be Leyna, and it is **

'**Sandflies' **

**Thanks for reading and drop a review if you have time!**


	2. Sandflies

**Okay, Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters xD Also, thanks to the people who reviewed and, yes, the book was Famous Five Go Adventuring Again xD**

**~~~~PJO~~~~**

Leo Valdez growled deep in his throat as he slapped away another sandfly. His friend, and praetor of New Rome, Reyna Garcia, and Leo had gone fishing in the mangroves, of course they didn't tell their friend Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He would MURDER them for even thinking about fishing.

"I hate sandflies. They always bite me, hard," muttered Leo, and Reyna laughed a melodious laugh, which always sent Leo's heart flipping.

"I don't mind them, they never seem to come near me," Reyna confessed, and Leo smirked that infamous smirk.

"Maybe they sense a beautiful praetor in their midst," said Leo, and then stopped abruptly, immediately realizing what he said.

"Uh…" said Leo, drumming his calloused fingers on the side of the wooden blue boat. It was Percy's, but Leo, Jason, Frank and Dakota had managed to trick Percy into giving Leo the boat. The others knew that Leo was inviting Reyna on the trip, and that they both liked each other, but can't admit it. Reyna looked surprised, but then she smiled shyly, closed her eyes and leant over to Leo and gently pressed her soft lips to his. Leo's eyes widened, before he soon closed his eyes, melting into the sweet, short kiss. Reyna pulled away and leaned her forehead against his, grinning widely. So was Leo.

"Maybe I can change my mind about these sandflies."

**~~~~PJO~~~~**

**next is Jasper/Jiper**


	3. Peanut Butter

**You got two updates in one! Yay! Sorry for the long wait for Leyna, but I was trying to get it off my sister's laptop onto mine, and I didn't have a USB. The emails weren't working, so I uploaded it on my sister's laptop. Anyway, hope you like it!**

**~~~~PJO~~~~**

"Okay, so we got the butter, the jam, the bread and the… Piper? Where's the peanut butter?" called out Jason Grace, as he laid all the materials on the kitchen bench. His girlfriend, Piper McLean, looked out from the cupboard her head was encased in.

"I'm looking for it," she explained, and went back to rummaging through the rickety old wooden box that could barely be called a cupboard.

"Well, hurry up. Annabeth is making us make these sandwiches for Percy because she's super busy with Athena Kids stuff," said Jason, and Piper looked back at him, an eyebrow arched.

"Really, Jason, really?" she asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Hey! Don't pull that 'repeat-the-word-to-give-it-more-dramatic-meaning' Pluto on me!" he whined, jutting out his lower lip. Piper laughed, before throwing a container, containing the contents of a brown substance, at Jason. He barely caught it, being distracted by Piper's melodious laugh.

"Found the peanut butter."

**~~~~PJO~~~~**

**Anyway, next is Frazel xD**

**Also, I'm going out of my normal writing couple expanse. I've never written Frazel, and I don't normally ship or write Jeyna and Liper, but I'll try my best xD**

**Read long and Prosper!**

**Yours in Demigodishness! **


	4. Windows

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. **

**First time writing Frazel, and tried to keep in character xD **

**~~~PJO~~~~**

"Hazel! Do we _really _have to clean these windows?" moaned Frank Zhang, as he looked at his girlfriend Hazel Levesque. She giggled softly and threw a rag at him.

"Come on, Frank! Reyna asked us too, after Dakota, uh, _expressed _himself all over it last night," explained Hazel, as she distastefully looked at the big red upchuck stain on the window. Frank groaned as he regarded it with an expression that truly said '_I-would-rather-fight-Kronos-and-Gaea-with-a-broken -toothpick-than-do-this'_.

"He really expressed himself," he muttered, as he picked up the cleaning spray and sprayed it at the window, the chemicals starting to erode the puke.

"Look, it is like waterfalls of vomit!" stated Frank, and Hazel slowly looked over at him, an eyebrow arched.

"Really, Frank, really?" she asked, and Frank shrugged, wetting his rag with the cleaner.

"Just statin' the truth," he murmured, and Hazel burst out laughing. She sprayed her window cleaner at him, and Frank pouted as the mist settled on his face and in his hair.

"_Hazel!_" he whined, and threw a rag at her. She just managed to duck, and she threw hers back at him.

"Hazel! Frank! What are you doing?" a voice suddenly cut through their joking atmosphere, turning it solemn. Reyna walked in, her purple toga immaculate and straight, as always.

"We were, uh, cleaning windows?" asked Frank, and Reyna raised an eyebrow at the barely-cleaned windows.

"Yes, I can see that. Go back to your normal activities today. I'll have some people from the 4th Cohort come in and clean it up. Oh, and have a nice day," finished Reyna, as she walked away, a smile tugging at her lips. Hazel and Frank watched her walk away.

"Well, she went easy on us."

**~~~~PJO~~~~**

**The last line was Frank, by the way. Anyway, you're lucky to get THREE updates! The next one is:**

**Jeyna. I've never written Frazel, and I tried to keep them in character. Please tell me if they are in character or out of character and yeah. I'm gonna keep the topics a secret, for now xD **

**Read long and prosper!**

**Yours in Demigodishness**

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen**


	5. Togas

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Percy Jackson.**

**Also, I want at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter**

**~~~~Percy Jackson~~~~**

"Ugh, these togas are so hard to walk in. How do you do it, Reyna?" whined Jason Grace, as he, once again, tripped over the hem of his purple praetor toga. Reyna smirked at him from her seat, an eyebrow raised.

'Practice.'

**~~~~Percy Jackson~~~~**

**Sorry this was a short one, but, hey, you got 3 updates in a row, be happy you're actually getting one now. Anyway, next is….**

**DUN-DUN DUUUUUN!  
Tratie!**


	6. Water Balloons

**Hey, here's Tratie. Never written it before, tried to keep in character. Sorry for the long wait**

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**~~~~TRATIE-4-DA-WIN~~~~**

"Hey, Katie Kat!" called out Travis Stoll, as he walked up to Katie Gardner, who was working in the strawberry fields.

"Oh, it's you, Travis," said Katie, not even looking up from her patch. Travis smirked as he leaned in close, until Katie could feel him breathing down her neck.

"Hooooow's it going?" he whispered, purposely dragging out the 'how', so Katie could feel all his breath on her neck.

"Go away," she commanded him, turning around and pointing a strawberry at him. He chuckled and bit the strawberry.

"A red fruit ain't gonna stop me," Travis remarked. He fingered the water balloon that he held behind his back.

"Hey, Katie, a strawberry is not going to stop me," he said, as he moved a bit closer, resulting in Katie moving away. This went on for a while, until Travis had pinned Katie against the walls of the Big House.

"Travis, what are you… doing?" whispered Katie, as he moved forward. He was about inches away from her face now. He smirked.

"I'm gonna do… this," he said, and brought out the water balloon and smashed it over Katie's head. Travis then took off running, laughing uproariously as Katie chased him, screaming:

"_**TRAVIS!**_"

**~~~~TRATIE-IS-SO-COOL~~~~**

**Okay, so next is… **

**Dun-dun DUUUUUN!**

**Percabeth!**


	7. Fans

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Sorry for how short it is, but you're getting a fair bit of updates. Be happy xD**

**~!~!~SORRY-FPR-THE-LONG-WAIT~!~!~**

"PERCY!"

Percy hurried towards the Athena cabin. Well, as fast as he could when he was lugging a humongous industrial-sized fan. His girlfriend, Annabeth, was too hot to move, and she had wanted Percy to go and get the fan that the Hephaestus cabin had made for the Athena cabin.

"I'm here, Annabeth," he said, as he managed to pull the huge fan inside. He saw Annabeth lying on her bed, fanning herself with paper. She looked at her boyfriend with puppy-dog eyes.

"Can you put it up for me please?"

**!~~!~~PERCYJACKSON!~~!~~!**

**Next is Leyna!**


	8. Jellybeans

"Leo, go away, I need to work."

Leo pouted as Reyna pushed him away, trying to sort out some papers. She shuffled them and then returned them to their folder. Leo sighed dramatically as he collapsed into a chair.

"But Rey-Rey!" Leo whined, looking at his girlfriend with pouting eyes. Reyna sighed and reached into one of her desk drawers and brought out a big jar filled with lots of colourful jellybeans. She threw it at Leo, who immediately caught it and opened it hungrily.

"Maybe that will shut you up," muttered Reyna, not taking into account the fact that candy plus Leo equals a very hyper demigod.

**~~~~Leyna~~~~**

"…AND THEN JASON SLIPPED OFF OF THE BALCONY AND HIT A TREE ON THE WAY DOWN!" screamed Leo, as he ran around Reyna's office, clutching the now-empty jar of jellybeans tightly in his hands. As for Reyna, well, Reyna had buried her head in her arms, and was quietly muttering "Ay dios mio*" over and over again. Suddenly, the door opened, and a head, covered in jet-black shaggy hair, looked in.

"Leo, Leo, LEO! Shut up or I will take your secret stash of Mentos's and throw them into the ocean!" threatened Percy, as he eyed the hyper son of Latino down. Percy then shut the door, and Leo turned around to face his girlfriend, who still had her head buried in her arms.

"Wow, he's mad. What for?"

**~~~~Leyna~~~~**

**So, how was that? Sorry for how long it took me to make one, but… you got it now xD**

**I'm going to start doing my Author Notes down here. **

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Percy Jackson, or Mentos's (I dunno if they are Mento's or Mentos's in America) or Jelly Beans.**

**Next is… Jasper!**


	9. Makeup

"Piper, please! I just want to see what it looks like!" begged Jason, as he looked up at his girlfriend, Piper, from his spot on his knees, on the ground. Piper shook her head obstinately.

"Never, ever, will I wear that!" she said, as she sat onto her bed. Jason sighed and got up, adopting the puppy-dog eyes.

"Pwease, Pipey. You'll make your boyfriend happy," said Jason, as he ran a finger from his eye down his cheek, as if it was a tear. Piper stifled her giggles: her boyfriend was being an idiot. But he was her idiot.

"Did Lacy or Mitchell put you up to this?" asked Piper, as she reached into her bag to pull out the object. Jason smiled wickedly as Piper began to use the object, obviously not knowing what had happened to it. Piper sighed as she looked at Jason, who began to chuckle. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Leo messed with my makeup, didn't he?"

**.-.-.-Jasper-.-.-.**

**Hey, look! New line break! xD So, how'd you like this little one? Anyway, Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Percy Jackson or makeup.**

**Anyway, next is… Lazel! (Bear with me, I've never written it before)**


	10. Chicken Nuggets

"…And so, concluding our little stop, we are visiting the ever-so-famous McDonalds, so I can treat the lovely lady here to a very special snack," announced Leo, as he led Hazel into the fast food restaurant. Hazel giggled at Leo's antics, as he grinned impishly at her and led her up to the counter. The guy at the counter looked at Leo tiredly, as if he didn't want to be there.

"Hello, my good fellow. I would like to order some chicken nuggets, _por favour,_" asked Leo, sending the guy a cheeky grin. The counter guy heaved a loud sigh as he keyed in the order.

"One box of chicken nuggets. That will be $2.50, please," said the guy, as Leo handed him the money and then took Hazel to sit down.

"So, how are you liking McDonalds so far- don't touch that," added Leo, as he redirected Hazel's hand from where the napkins are dispensed. Hazel nodded as they sat down.

"It's… modern, that's for sure," said Hazel, and Leo chuckled, as he leaned back.

"One box of chicken nuggets," called the counter guy, as Leo got up and walked over to retrieve the nuggets. He walked back and set the food down.

"Hazel, stay here for a sec. I need to duck to the awesome-mechanic's room. Oh, and don't eat any. I want to see your reaction to the,," said Leo, as he headed to the toilets. Hazel looked at the nugget and, deciding to defy Leo, she picked one up and put it into her mouth.

Needless to say, when Leo returned, not one chicken nugget had been spared.

**The story, by itself and according to my word count, is 272 words. That has to be good xD So, here you go. I'm sure most of you might have guessed that Lazel would be the Chicken Nugget xD Anyway, Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen doesn't own McDonalds, Chicken Nuggets or Percy Jackson, unfortunately. **

**I gots a little poll for you. It will continue until the 14****th**** chapter.**

**Which is better?**

**Leyna (Leo and Reyna)**

**Liper (Leo and Piper)**

**Lazel (Leo and Hazel)**

**Thaleo (Thalia and Leo)**

**Leco (Leo and Nico)**

**Lercy (Leo and Percy [I don't mind them as, like, a side couple, but Percabeth reigns over! xD]**

**Or**

**Lechel (Leo and Rachel)**

**Yes, I know that all of them have Leo in them. I'm sure I stated it somewhere, but I, myself, am a Leyna shipper xD**

**Peace ^_^**

**-HRBQ**


End file.
